Living Martyr
by StormBrisingr
Summary: Because we all know Asuna would never go down without a fight, especially to save her friends. Oneshot. Character death.


Title: Living Martyr

Author: StormBrsinger

Flamers: Give your best shot… I need some heat anyways.

Warnings/Notes: Character death,

Summary: Because we all know Asuna would never go down without a fight, especially to save her friends. Oneshot. Character death.

Disclaimer: Me, myself and I own nothing.

A/N: Chan, san, - title suffix's.

* * *

They should have known it was a trap. Scratch that. They should never have even gone to the magic world in the first place. Pale-faced, Negi gazed at the smooth marble statue of his first partner. Asuna. To his left Konoka was sobbing quietly into her guardian's shoulder. The Shinmei-ryū swordsman in question was expressionless; the only sign of her despair was the iron grip she held Konoka in. These reactions were mirrored in each of the people attending the funeral as they watched the casket get lowered down into the hole. Gripping his staff, Negi swallowed as memories of what had happened began to play, taunting him with his weakness.

_They burst into the room, ready to save Anya and Asuna from Fate's clutches. However, in a flash Kotaro had been brought down by two furious girls. It took only a minute for things to be cleared up though, with Kotaro none the worse for wear. Amused, they ran, light as feathers, secure in the fact that they finally saved the last of their group. Haruna's ship was ready to get them and everything was perfect. Piling on board, cheering and ready to throw a party to end all parties ever thrown by class 3-A, the group was happier than ever especially with Negi finally reunited with Asuna. But a vicious energy shot from a dying Fate had dealt enough damage on their ship that they had to land soon after, to repair._

"Her name was Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia. She was the Twilight Imperial Princess," The priest began.

_The Code of the Lifemaker began to shine as they landed. Soon they figured out that it was trying to lead them somewhere. Following the glowing staff down into a strange cavern, Nodoka was the first to fall. The staff had clattered to the floor, a signal of the beginning of the end. The oppressive darkness had lifted to show a brightly glowing Fate, previous injuries miraculously gone. Behind him was Dynamis whose magic was on par with the monster that Konoka's power had been used to awaken in Kyoto. That magic was then unleashed, pushing all of them to the ground except Asuna. Her magic-cancel suddenly finding quite a lot of use. _

"She is now known as Asuna Kagurazaka: friend, family and protector."

"_Negi! Are you all right?" Asuna called worriedly as she parried a wave of power with her sword. _

"_Yes!" Negi responded as he pushed the others back towards the entrance. If he could just get everyone away… With a quick chant he was back in his Magia Erebea Lightning Form and he sped towards Fate. "Asuna! Bring everyone back and escape!"_

_But running away was the last thing on everyone's mind. Asuna joined his attack, slashing at Fate's companion as Negi punched Fate. Yue was sending spell after spell at the two, directed by Nodoka as the others also launched a counter-attack. "Silly, Negi-bozu." Said Ku Fei, "We won't leave you-arune."_

"She protected her friends and always stood by their side."

_Asuna cried in pain as the Dynamis flipped her into a wall. Negi's attention wavered, then snapped back to Fate. But it was enough. Negi flew through the air and landed back at the entrance as the group crowded around him. Quickly, Konoka started at his wounds, but taking advantage of his earlier blow, Fate roared upon them. He would've killed her if Asuna hadn't appeared again. Kanka turned up to the extreme, Asuna blew Fate into his companion and shouted at the collapsed duo, "I haven't forgiven you for kidnapping me yet!" Asuna leapt at both of them, blade swinging and managing to leave a deep cut in Dynamis. Setsuna was almost frighteningly still and after a moments hesitation and looking between Setsuna and Negi, Konoka healed Setsuna and began tending to the other's wounds as best as she could._

"Despite all odds, she risked her own life to make sure that she could stay friends with them, so they could all stay together."

_Asuna was in her element, blade dancing through the air as she tried to hold the two at bay. Her magic cancel nullified all of their ranged attacks and Setsuna had joined her to hold off any other attacks. But slowly, Fate was gaining back his ground. Asuna shouted, "Setsuna! Help the others get out! I'll follow you in a second!" Setsuna hesitated, she couldn't just abandon Asuna alone when the two of them were barely hanging on! "Just go! Me and Negi-bozu have a plan for this! Tell him to use the spell we prepared!"_

_Confused, but hopeful at Asuna's words, Setsuna ran towards the others who were stirring under Konoka's ministrations. "Ojou-sama, we must leave and bring the others. Negi-sensei, she says to activate the spell you prepared!"_

"She fought for a world that she didn't even remember."

_Negi shook his head. "It hasn't been tested-"_

"_Just do it Negi-bozu!" They all heard Asuna's roar from the other side of the room._

"_Yes!" Turning to the others, "You must leave and wait for us in the ship."_

"_But-" Their cries of protest were cut off as the cavern rumbled and a loud clang was heard between Asuna and Dynamis's swords. Forgetting about them for a second, Negi began chanting as he ran at Fate. Behind him the ceiling collapsed and separated him from his friends. Shouts rang through the air as they tried to get back to the fight. Lightning began to condense in Negi's hand and he stuck it out. Fate turned and tried to move out of the way of Negi's lunge. Too late. Fate was dead. Completely eradicated by almost solid lightning that had burst from Negi's hand._

_But Dynamis was not dead. Laughing he swung a sword down towards Negi's drained body. Clang! Asuna held her sword protectively above her head as she held Negi's body. "Snap out if it, Negi! C'mon, get towards the exit."_

_But he was so tired… too tired… Asuna ground her teeth in frustration. What could she do? Dynamis was strong and she couldn't hold him off when Negi was practically unconscious in her arms and the other people near the entrance were trapped. Dynamis was going to kill Negi and then everybody else if she didn't do something soon. The hand that was gripping Negi's shirt tightened and then threw him towards the exit. "Asuna?" He shouted as he turned and all exhaustion disappeared from his body._

"She died for the cause of peace and freedom. She is a martyr in all sense of the word."

_Dynamis stabbed Asuna straight through the stomach. Surprise ran across her face, they were all going to die, all because she couldn't defeat Dynamis. But an idea began to form in her head and before he could withdraw the blade, she grabbed his arm and held tight. Grinning triumphantly at him, she gathered her energy and swung her sword. Shock still evident in his eyes he crumpled before her, sword pulling out. Collapsing to her knees, Asuna turned at Negi. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. Then she smiled. Asuna Kagurazaka, first partner of Negi Springfield, died with a smile on her face._

Here the priest paused for a breath, a period of silence that was mirrored in the memories playing in Negi's head.

_Tears. Anguish. Negi could vaguely feel arms pulling him back as he screamed. She couldn't be dead. It was impossible. She couldn't be._

"But in one sense, Asuna-san is not a martyr. Because she still lives, here. In our hearts."

_For a fraction of a second. Negi could feel her arms wrapping around him, smell her scent comforting him and hear a smile in her voice, "Don't worry Negi-bozu. I'm still here. I'm not a martyr yet."_

* * *

A/N: So… my second story. :) So. Much. Cheese. O_O Oh well. XD Constructive criticism very much needed.


End file.
